The Rise of Larkstar
by pinefrost2015
Summary: "Three become four, led by one who is alone in their own right, brightened by a resurrected fire, comforted by a constant ripple."
1. Prolouge

Thin, wispy clouds floated across the illuminated sky as a quiet, soothing wind pushed through the surrounding trees. The half-moon slowly rose across the sky, resting at its peak, casting a pale shine on two cats sitting on a tall, grassy hill. Moonshine reflected off the tom revealing thick muscles beneath is stripped brown fur. Sitting close to him was a pretty white tabby she-cat, her crystal blue gaze locked onto the moon.

"Oh, Gorsewhisker, you can see everything from up here!" She murmured softly, her eyes shifting from dark night sky to the tabby next to her. She leaned against the tom, soaking in his warmth and reassuring scent.

"Yes, my dear, you can." he murmured softly into her ear,"One day we'll be sitting here as our kits play at our paws." He rubbed his nose against his cheek, a purr echoing from his throat.

She pulled away from him, her crystal gaze now clouded with doubt. Her head angled at the sky again, her eyes shut,"You're all I have, you know that right? After Sootfire died…" Windecho trailed off, struggling to continue after the mention of her brothers death.

"Then we will run away!" Gorsewhisker proclaimed, thrusting his muzzle to the sky, "There isn't anything here for me either," his tone softened,"We could leave and never look back. The Clans haven't done anything but take away the ones we love." A brisk wind breezed around the two cats, making the thin pines behind clatter ominously.

"What about your clan? They need you now more than ever after the battle with EarthClan." She leaned against him, aware of the scars that he now bore because of the battle three nights prior. Her heart was in her throat, he was everything to her, and the idea of never seeing him again made her feel sick with loneliness,"You also have Tigertail."

"Ha!" He snorted at the mention of his arrogant, battle crazed brother,"He has been different since I was made deputy." Gorsewhisker shook his head,"Windecho, you're all I need."

"You know how much I love you, right?" She murmured, giving his scruffy cheek a reassuring lick,"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Of course!" His heart leaped,"We will leave after the Gathering in half a moons time." Fear pricked his pelt, the tip of his fur stood on end out of fear and concern if they were caught.

"Right," she nodded,"I can't wait." Windecho purred as she got to her paws. She began to trot away towards the hillside when she stopped abruptly. Her white tabby fur was on end, a growl rose in her throat as her ears slid back.

Gorsewhisker got to his paws and stalked over to her, his claws unsheathing. His eyes narrowed when he finally caught wind of the stench that had surprised Windecho.

"You're such a disappointment, you know that?" A sneer came from the shadows as a red tabby tom stepped out into the moonlight.

"Tigertail!" He hissed, digging his claws into the soft grass underneath his paws,"Were you spying us?!" Rage flickered in the tabby tom's dark oak eyes.

"It's a good thing I was," Tigertail circled the two cats, his claws shimmering in the moonlight,"You've broken the warrior code, Shellstar won't be too happy about that, now will he?"

Gorsewhisker flinched at the mention of IceClans leader, holding his tongue at the snide comment that popped into his head, instead he just glared at his brother. Windecho stood close to him, her head held high to hide her fear.

"Unless you give up being deputy, every cat will know of this whole affair." Tigertail threatened with a glint of hunger for power in his vivid amber eyes. His long stripped tail curled under Windechos chest as he passed infront of her,"Don't get me wrong, I see the attraction. She is a pretty little thing."

A low growl originated in the back of her throat as her eyes narrowed, becoming angered blue water with a thin black slit. Her claws unsheathed right before she tackled Tigertail to the ground. Windecho held her right paw to his throat, claws extended,"If you tell _anycat_ , don't think I won't kill you." Both Gorsewhisker and Windecho knew that she didn't have the heart to kill anycat, the threat was hopefully enough for Tigertail to leave them alone.

"Do you honestly think that little threat scares me?" He questioned, meeting her angered blue gaze with his own. His body relaxed, giving Windecho a false sense of secuity and let her guard down enough for Tigertail to shove his hind legs into her belly, flinging her several tail-lengths away.

Gorsewhisker reacted, launching himself into Tigertail before he got to Windecho. He dug his claws into the red tabby tom and started to tear into him. His brother fought back just as violently, trying to give Gorsewhisker a crippling wound to his belly. The two toms tussled for several heartbeats, mercilessly clawing at eachother. Several moons of pent-up anger was finally coming out, and certainly not in a peaceful manner.

Gorsewhisker, with all the strength he could muster, shoved Tigertail off of him, sending him smack into a stone with a sickening thud. Guilt surged through Gorsewhisker immediately as he sped over to his brother, realizing with a sinking heart that he was dead.

"What did I do?" He murmured, his voice broken with discorded grief,"We never got along, but I didn't want him _dead_." Gorsewhisker gazed at Tigertail's body as blood began to pool around him.

"Do you still want to leave?" Windecho whispered quietly in his ear as she stood closely to him, resting her tail on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Of course, I have no choice now, the plans are still the same though, I need to get his body back and at least help with the rebuilding of IceClan's camp." He responded,"Go, go home, clean yourself off first of course." Gorsewhisker gave her a quick lick on the cheek before he grasped Tigertail's scruff gently.

He said nothing he watched Windecho through sorrowful eyes as she trotted away towards FireClan's borders. Concern and worry made his limbs feel heavy, unable to move for a few heartbeats. _I just have to get through a couple of days, than we will be together._

"The heart is not always the most trustworthy to listen to," An ominous but eerily familiar voice whispered in his ear. Panic arose through Gorsewhisker, resulting in him releasing Tigertail's scruff. His body hit the ground with a soft _thump_. He whirled around, only to meet muzzle to muzzle with a black and white tom.

"S-Shellstar?" He stuttered, remorse and shock spread throughout him immediately. The warrior was beginning to question how the injured and old leader had gotten there considering he was wounded fairly badly, until it hit him. Shellstar must have succumbed to his wounds, and his last live must be up.  
"Gorsewhisker, it is your time...You have no other option. Iceclan needs you." He murmured, resting his tail on Gorsewhisker's shoulder. Instead of feeling the comforting tail of his fallen leader, there was nothing, only a strange cold that sent a shiver down the tabby's spine. _What about our plans? What about me murdering my brother?_

"Even with all I've done?" Gorsewhisker shook his head, unable to accept that he would have to lead IceClan, given that he broke the warrior code and killed his brother. His heart sank as he realized that he would never be able to be with Windecho, that he had lost his only chance to be happy.

"Tigertail…" Shellstar trailed off for a few moments, unsure of what to say,"That was an accident, he is was at just at as much fault as you are." The starry tom lifted his head to look Gorsewhisker dead in the eye,"But this thing with Windecho, it has to end, you know that right?"

"I know," the tabby tom sighed, sorrow and lonliness flowed throughout him. He truly lost everything, his mentor, brother, and mate. There was nothing for him but the duty to serve his Clan and be the best possible leader he could be.

Shellstar nodded, his head tossed to the sky as an owl screeched overhead. "StarClan calls." His black and white fur began to fade as he slowly rose into the air where he disappeared within a few heartbeats.

As soon as Shellstar disappeared, Gorsewhisker trudged back to camp, dragging Tigertail along side. Wind rushed through the thick trees, causing them to creepily rattle together. Straining his ears, he could barely hear a rough whisper,"Three become four, led by one who is alone in their own right, brightened by a resurrected fire, comforted by a constant ripple."


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: So I am uploading/editing this for a close friend so I own none of this personally, I wish I did though! But anyways enjoy!

* * *

"Good catch Larkpaw!" A sandy tabby meowed as she observed a young she-cat through the thick foliage. Embarrassment flooded the apprentice as she tripped over the rabbit as she dragged it over to her mentor.

Hawkfire's eyes shone proudly at her apprentice, although Larkpaw's brother, Darkpaw, eyes were dark with annoyance as he had only caught a scrawny robin. He was always competitive and could easily beat her in battle practice, but not even he could compete with her speed.

"Since this is just the dawn patrol, you two can share it," she meowed,"But unless a warrior says to, never hunt on border patrols without permission." Hawkfire reminded them, not for the first time.

Darkpaw just let out an obnoxious snort before beginning to devour the rabbit. Larkpaw bent beside her darker brother and inhaled the warm flesh.

Hawkfire hung back, waiting patiently for the apprentices to finish eating. The white she-cat leaned back, sitting on her hunches, Hawkfire sprang to her paws,"Now keep up!"

No fair! She thought to herself, taking off after her mentor. Darkpaw reacted moments later, speeding after Larkpaw and Hawkfire. The two apprentices were neck and neck, racing after the warrior, quickly catching up to her.

Overtaking Darkpaw was simple enough as Larkpaw lengthened her stride, propelling her lithe, scrawny body forwards with ease. She refused to give up as the energy began to drain from her limbs, but Larkpaw pushed on as she reached Hawkfire. The apprentice reached for the ground, claws extended, pushing herself forwards, launching herself ahead of the sandy she-cat.

"Larkp-" She heard Hawkfire warn, but it was too late, Larkpaw had realized what her mentor had done when her paws no longer touched ground. The apprentice stumbled down a short bank, flopping ungracefully down into a calm stream.

Larkpaw growled to herself, standing up in the shallow creek. "You tricked me!" She climbed her way up the bank, fur completely soaked. The white tabby stopped for a few heartbeats and gave herself a violent shake, sending water droplets spraying over Darkpaw and Hawkfire.

"No, I taught you a lesson. Control your strengths," Hawkfire flicked her tail,"I am well aware of your speed, Larkpaw. I ran as hard as I could just to be a challenge." Her sides heaved, hinting that she had strained herself testing Larkpaw.

"I can't wait for the day where I can be free of your lessons," Larkpaw mumbled as a shiver shook through her because of her soaked fur.

"That'll be sooner than you think." Hawkfire meowed, winking at Larkpaw. She pushed through the newly sprouted ferns, heading towards the FireClan border.

The two apprentices glanced at eachother, excitement sparked in their eyes. They started to follow Hawkfire, discussing their possible warrior names with delight and curiosity.

The small dawn patrol hadn't gotten far when a dappled she-cat bounded towards them, "Gorsestar is calling a meeting," she meowed,"Your dawn patrol is the only patrol out, he wanted to wait." Amusement sparked in the warrior's eyes when examining Larkpaw, although she didn't question as to why the apprentice was damp.

"Thank you Leopardflash," Hawkfire meowed,"Let us head back now." The sandy she-cat got to her paws, trotting on towards camp, with Darkpaw, Larkpaw, and Leopardflash following closely.

Between eating the rabbit, the morning run and her trip to the stream, Larkpaw felt queasy by the time they got back to camp. She trotted over to the medicine cat den, which was a dead, hollowed out tree.

Two she-cats were resting outside, sharing a mouse and chatting. The elder she-cat was a gray tortoiseshell, the other a red tabby. "Larkpaw," The younger of the two meowed, dipping her head in acknowledgement. Her mentor, Willowcreek, got to her paws and trotted onwards towards Gorsestar's ledge, knowing that the meeting was to start. A huge and realitvely young tom, at least for leader, stood on an outcropping ledge, his face grim. His head was held high, his dark eyes judging and blank. Thinking about it, she couldn't recall a time where Gorsestar was actually happy. This instance was no expection either. There was something in his face that was particularly sorrowful that she wasn't sure of its cause.

"What happened?" She whispered to her friend, who just shook her head in response. Redpaw made no attempt to hide the grief swimming in her eyes, leading Larkpaw to a mournful conclusion.

"All cats able to catch prey gather below the Rock Pillar!" Gorsestar yowled. He waited a moment as cats of all color and shape revealed themselves from the several dens within the camp.

"I have terrible news," Gorsestar stopped for a second, taking in his surroundings as the gray tortoiseshell stood next to him,"Sharpfang has died."

A shocked gasp echoed throughout the clan, but quieted rather quickly with a wave of the leader's tail. "He died honorably, chasing out a couple of rogues. He saved the life of Silverpaw, but didn't have enough strength left in him to fight against the brutal wounds." Gorsestar lowered his head, calling for a moment of silence to honor the senior warrior.

"No… it can't be…" A young black and white tom broke the silence, his voice shrill with pain. Redpaw left Larkpaw's side to nudge the apprentice, Drizzlepaw, to the medicine den.

"Who's the next deputy?" A scrawny tabby tom questioned with narcissistic authority. His comment was echoed by fellow warriors curious in who would take Sharpfang's place as deputy.

"Silence!" Gorsestar snarled, narrowing his eyes to the creamy tom,"Do you dare disrespect Sharpfang by assuming you get the place Spidernose?" Gorsestar had been Sharpfang's first apprentice after he joined IceClan, the first one to trust a former rogue, so naturally they grew close.

Spidernose shrank back, trying to escape the leaders rage. "That's what I thought," Gorsestar growled,"Many of you may not know this, but he was planning on retiring in a couple of moons. We discussed this choice together, and together had decided on Talonshadow." Surprised murmurs responded, but no one challenged Gorsestar this time. Talonshadow, while crippled with a weak shoulder, was certainly a good choice.

Larkpaw glanced over at her brother, whose coal brown eyes brightened with pride for his mentor. Beyond him, a couple of warriors muttered, their voices thick with uncertainty. Spidernose, as well as a she-cat similar in appearance had their backs turned, evidently not agreeing to this choice.

The clan dispersed and most of the warriors gathered around Talonshadow to both congratulate him and to recieve orders. The queens returned to their den, while the apprentices gathered excitedly.

"Poor Drizzlepaw…" A tortoiseshell she-cat murmured as Larkpaw joined the group,"I hope he's going to be okay…"

"I'm sure he will be, Flypaw." Darkpaw meowed, still glowing with pride after his mentor being announced as deputy.

"He lost his father! You wouldn't know what that's like, now would you? Tame-bloods!" Flypaw snapped in response, her tortoiseshell tail lashing angrily.

Both Larkpaw and her brother flinched, Flypaw had brought up a valid point. Tame-bloods often referred to the kits of rogues and kittypets, and always used as an insult. She never knew her parents, just that Gorsestar had brought her and Darkpaw to the clan with no answers at only a few days old. Many cats speculated their origin, but leader denied everything, refusing to just leave two kits on their own.

Darkpaw jumped to his paws, eyes narrowed,"You wanna find out how much clanblood I have in me? Fight me mouse-heart!" His claws unsheathed and he prepared to attack the snappy tortoiseshell. Larkpaw quickly stepped in front of her brother, knowing all too well he had no problem attacking Flypaw.

"Darkpaw! Quit it!" A growl silenced the group of apprentices as Talonshadow padded over,"Is that how a warrior should act, threatening a Clanmate? Or the deputy's apprentice?"

"I'm sorry Talonshadow…" He muttered, ears flat against his skull. Darkpaw shrank back to try and avoid his mentors rage.

"If you keep acting like this, Larkpaw will be a warrior before you," The marble tabby tom teased with a lighter tone,"Just go hunting with Leopardflash and Redpaw."

"Isn't Redpaw a medicine cat?" Darkpaw pointed out enthusiastically, keen to show

off his skills to anyone and everyone.

"All cats can hunt, and it can't hurt to have an extra paw. She isn't needed right now," Talonshadow meowed patiently,"Now, Larkpaw. You're going fishing with Lightfeather. She needs a distraction…" He trailed off, his point made clear. Lightfeather was already an introverted cat, but it certainly didn't help that her mate died.

Larkpaw nodded, leaving Darkpaw to mutter angrily to himself. She searched the camp for the gray tabby she-cat, whom had just emerged from the medicine cat den.

She trotted over to Lightfeather,"Talonshadow suggested for us to go fishing." Larkpaw meowed softly, "Are you up for it?"

"Of course," Lightfeather lifted her striped head, although her voice was thick with grief. She headed towards the camp entrance, despite her head being held high, her tail drug in the grass.

While it was true Larkpaw hadn't lost anyone close to her, she could still feel sympathy even if it wasn't to the same degree as those suffering. Larkpaw and never known her parents, no cat really raised her and Darkpaw. She fell into step behind Lightfeather, knowing that idle chit-chat wouldn't help her in anyway. Despite that conclusion, Larkpaw still tried to offer a distraction,"Where's the best place to fish?"

Lightfeather hesitated, as if considering carefully how to answer her question. "Just like you don't hunt in one area too long, you can't fish in mainly one area." Her clouded green gaze kept focused ahead as she picked her way cautiously through some loose thorn strands. "But…" She briefly went solemn,"My favorite area is Deer River." The river that Lightfeather spoke of was the border separating Iceclan and Fireclan.

"Oh okay," Larkpaw meowed, easily keeping pace with Lightfeather. She slowed for a brief second, a faint but foreign scent swirling around them, but the warrior didn't react or even seem to notice. Larkpaw, now on alert, walked close behind the gray tabby in silence.

"Here we are!" The gray tabby proclaimed, showing too much enthusiasm for simply fishing. They cautiously picked their way down to the bank,"Lucky for us, we haven't had heavy rain lately, so there's likely to be plentiful of fish."

Larkpaw nodded, but her thoughts were still focused on the strange scent. The gray tabby she-cat crouched over the water, putting her weight on her hindquarters. The apprentice stood several paw-steps away, watching Lightfeather demonstrate how to fish,"Make sure you're shadow doesn't reflect over the water, that tells the fish you're there…" She murmured distractedly, her gaze staring intently on the water.

Without warning, she jerked her paw into the water, revealing a slimy fish hooked in

her claws, "Bite the neck!" She requested, tossing the fish next to Larkpaw.

The apprentice, hesitating for a moment, bent down and bit hard on the fish's neck. "It's so… slimy." She complained, spitting out some of the gunk from the prey. Fish was uncommon prey, as few cats were comfortable in the water, and it was difficult enough to

find a decent and safe spot to fish.

"It is, but prey is prey." Lightfeather meowed, her gaze still intent on the water,"Besides, some cats do enjoy fish." She waded a couple of mouse lengths in, unbothered by the chilled water.

Larkpaw reluctantly waded into the low river to crouch next to Lightfeather,"How many warriors actually know how to do this?" She positioned herself in mimic of the gray tabby, putting her weight heavily on hunches. The cold water felt cool against her fur, relaxing the apprentice as she shifted her position slightly to get comfortable.

"Few," Lightfeather got to her paws, examining Larkpaw's stance. She nosed the apprentice forwards slightly,"Me, Drizzlepaw…" She hesitated, jaws open. Lightfeather shook her head, continuing,"Gorsestar, Stormytooth." The silver gray she-cat padded to where Larkpaw was to finish off the fish.

"Oh," Larkpaw murmured, her gaze intent on the water. She attempted to lash out at one of the silver flashes, but missed. The apprentice let out a hiss before repositioning herself to strike again.

"Fishing requires much patience," Lightfeather meowed quietly.

"That explains why no one fishes," She growled, flicking her tail impatiently. Larkpaw narrowed her eyes, quickly extending her unsheathed paw into the water. Surprise flashed through her as she realized that something cold, slimy was hooked onto her claws. She jerked her paw out of the water, caught in the grasp of her claw was a decent sized fish.

"Quick! Toss it towards me!" Lightfeather said,"Before it wiggles away!" The apprentice shook her paw to free herself of the fish towards the warrior, who snatched it in the air before it hit the ground.

"Great job!" The warrior meowed after setting the limb body on the other two fish,"We'll fish until sun-down."

Time flew by quickly, resulting in Larkpaw getting fairly wet again. As Lightfeather and Larkpaw began to collect their prey, a shout came from the top of the opposite bank,"Are those IceClan cats or fish?" The teasing came from an obviously arrogant tabby tom. Behind him stood a young brown and white tabby tom, and two ginger apprentices.

"Oh shut it Breezebeck!" Lightfeather growled, whisking her tail as she turned to return his glare.

"Like we're scared of two fish!" he retorted,"Ripplestreak and I can easily take you!" Breezebeck hadn't included the ginger she-cats, they seemed rather young to be jumping into a battle. Ripplestreak, the other tabby tom just stood there quietly and calmly, murmuring something in Breezebeck's ear.

Breezebeck responded with a thick sigh in response to whatever the other FireClan warrior had said before turning away without another word, a scowl heavy in his face.

"Just like Breezebeck, to throw around threats and to be calmed down by a new warrior!" Lightfeather muttered, loud enough for all the cats to hear. The tabby tom flinched, but Ripplestreak just nudged him on, away from the border.

"Ripplestreak seems a little young for a warrior," Larkpaw commented, gathering up some of the fish.

Lightfeather shrugged,"I think they found him wandering the territory at a couple moons old, no cat actually knows his actual age." She gathered up the remainder of the fish, leading the way back to camp.


	3. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of sunrises, the Clan was busy with spring, bringing prey out of their dens. Plentiful of prey wasn't the only thing happening, several cats had gotten close over the course of the harsh winter. Snowflare had gotten rather close Pinefoot, Larkpaw even heard whispers of kits in the future. Sunstrike and Brightstorm had already announced that they were expecting of kits.

Larkpaw slipped out from the apprentices den, a huge trunk of a dead oak when she caught wind of foreign scent. Her haunches bristled cautiously as her eyes flickered around the camp, looking for anything out of the ordinary. A few heartbeats later, the brambles that acted as a buffer from an outside world, rustled. Instead of a predator, three cats padded into the clearing, none of which she had never seen led by Petalstep.

She watched curiously from the entrance of the rotten log, her claws kneading into the ground, impatiently waiting for the reason for the arrival of the strangers. Petalstep led them up the rock cropping to Gorsestar's den.

"Why is Thornstar here?" Hawkfire meowed as she trotted over to Larkpaw. The light brown she-cat glanced up at the Rock Ledge, concern clouding her eyes.

"Thornstar?" She had heard of the EarthClan leader, he was often praised for his intelligence and compassion, but had never seen him herself.

Her mentor opened her jaws slightly to taste the air briefly,"He's the tuxedo tom, and its smells like he brought Crowheart and Thrushclaw." She must have seen the confusion in Larkpaw's eyes, for she continued with,"Crowheart is the pale gray she-cat and is also the deputy. Thrushclaw is the black, white and ginger medicine cat."

"Oh," Larkpaw replied, glancing up at the Rock Ledge. There was no sign of either leaders. "I have no idea, but we probably shouldn't waste a perfectly good morning," she meowed,"I want to know just as you, but still, there are cats to be fed."  
"Look at you, taking initiative!" Hawkfire purred, searching the camp for another cat to include in their morning activities. Her gaze settled on a scruffy russet tom,"Berryheart, are you up for some hunting?" She called to him, her tone perhaps a little too friendly.

"Sure." He replied, a joyous gleam in his eye as he got to his paws and padded over.

"Where should we go?" Hawkfire questioned either cat,"I really don't have a preference."

"Could we go to Sunny Hill?" Larkpaw asked enthusiastically, her eyes a brilliant blue, brimming with excitement. Sunny Hill was a stretch of grassy plains that was home to rabbits, her personal choice of prey.

"Sure." Her mentor purred amusingly,"Lead the way."

Larkpaw blinked, surprised. Hawkfire had never given her the responsibility of leading a patrol before, even if it was just a hunting trip.

She glanced nervously at her mentor, who just nodded encouragingly towards the entrance. Larkpaw took a deep breathe and bounded out of the IceClan camp, Berryheart and Hawkfire following closely. She slowed to a lope as she maneuvered through the trees. It wasn't long until the trees opened up, revealing a sprawling hillside, the grass an emerald green in the bright morning light.

The white tabby apprentice slowed to a halt, waiting for the two warriors to catch up. A few moments later, they caught up, stopping beside her. "See any prey?" Berryheart questioned, his voice quiet to avoid disturbing any prey.

Larkpaw opened her jaws slightly, just enough to scent the wind for any prey. She caught wind of stale fox, likely several days old, but also rich with rabbit. "Strong scent of rabbit, old fox." She reported, her gaze flicking across the hillside for any sign of rabbit.

"Fox?" The pair glanced each other, a worry swimming in their eyes,

"Old, a couple days at least," she meowed calmly, immediately dropping into a crouch when she spotted a rabbit nibbling some grass several fox-lengths away. The wind, luckily, was blowing towards them, hiding their scent.

"We'll head around, you chase it towards me." Hawkfire murmured and took off heading left as Berryheart went right around, heading towards the top of the hill.

Larkpaw waited a couple of heartbeats until they were in position until she leaped to her paws, gunning straight towards the rabbit. She dug her claws into the grass, getting a better grip, propelling herself forwards.

She was within a few tail lengths when the rabbit noticed and panicked, darting right up the hill towards Berryheart. Larkpaw slowed, watching as he took a few steps forwards as it got closer and suddenly burst into action, running after the rabbit with everything he had. Berryheart leaped when he got within distance, sinking his claws into bunny. It let out a screech of pain before collapsing. The russet tom killed it with a quick nip to the neck.

"Nice catch," Larkpaw meowed. They were soon joined by Hawkfire, who purred in agreement.

"You could have caught it you know," Berryheart pointed out,"You certainly have the speed."

"It's fine," Larkpaw shrugged,"Let's keep hunting."

The trio didn't return to camp until the sun was near its peak. Larkpaw, after insisting to take a trip to Deer River, caught a couple of fish, Hawkfire had caught a couple of mice, and Berryheart had added a vole to his rabbit.

She was surprised to see that Thornstar was still in the IceClan camp. He was sitting next to Gorsestar as they shared tongues. They seemed so calm and such good friends it seemed that they had been raised together in the same Clan. Larkpaw glanced around the camp but found no sign of Thrushclaw or Crowheart. Instead of dropping off her prey at the prey pile, Larkpaw trotted over to the nursery.

"Hello Larkpaw," Lightfeather purred as she entered the den. The gray tabby she-cat had returned to the nursery for the time being, her excuse was to help her sister, Flightsong, with her two kits.

The apprentice dropped both fish at Lightfeather's paws,"I figured you would want something to eat." Ever since Sharpfang had died, she became quiet and more reserved. Talonshadow had taken her off of patrols for a couple of days. Surprisingly, Drizzlepaw did the quite opposite. He worked harder than any other apprentice, likely to keep his mind off of his father's death.

"Thank you." She murmured. Lightfeather neatly tucked her paws beneath her and delicately ate one of the fish.

Satisfied that the grieving warrior was eating, she padded over to Flighsong. A small smile came upon her lips when she saw the small two kits tussling with each other. The larger, a gray tom with a white chest, was tussling with a smaller white she-cat. Their mother was looking rather stuffy, her gaze remained fixated on the den entrance.

"Hey, I can watch them," Larkpaw offered."If you'd like to go out and hunt." Between her and Lightfeather, she was sure that they could keep Foxkit and Snowkit entertained for a little.

"Yes please!" Flightsong meowed, her tone thick with gratefulness. She slipped out of the nursery and disappeared from sight quickly.

The two kits barreled into her,"Get out of our territory, you mangy rogue!" Larkpaw hit the ground with an exaggerated gasp. Snowkit, with her claws sheathed, started to tear at her fur as Foxkit was growling and jumping on her haunches.

She heard a snort of amusement from Lightfeather as she was bombarded with the two kits. Larkpaw struggled to her paws, lightly shaking the kits off. There was a brief flash of disappointment in their eyes that soon disappeared when she let out a playful hiss. Snowkit leaped onto her back, soon followed by Foxkit trying to throw off her balance by charging at her front leg.

Larkpaw continued to play with the kits until Flightsong returned. She was looking much happier, with a bright gleam in her eyes. The kits had grown tired by then, protesting weakly that they were not tired.

"Come now, little ones, eat, and then sleep." She murmured, curling up in her nest. Flightsong nudged the kits to her belly, where they both started to suck hungrily for milk. "Thank you." The queen meowed quietly,"I needed that." Flightsong needed all help that she could get since there was no father to help out. Larkpaw had never seen her mate, but it wasn't required for queens to say who the father was, so every cat just assumed it was a rogue.

She left with a nod and maneuvered out of the den, wordless. Larkpaw stretched out her long limbs when she got outside. There wasn't too much room in the nursery for much comfort and stretching.

Gorsestar had just appeared on the Rock Ledge, without Thornstar by his side. The EarthClan leader had left while she was watching the kits.

"May all cats old enough to catch prey and sharpen their claws gather below the

Rock Ledge!" He yowled. Those who were in camp, which perhaps half of the clan was, gathered around, looking up at their leader, concern and curiosity deep in their eyes.

He waited a few moments until the cats had gathered,"Thornstar brought news of a rogue attack several sunrises ago nn EarthClan in their camp," gasps echoed throughout the clan. No cat had heard of a group of rogues openly attacking an entire clan before. "They lost a warrior in the fight. Robinfur's death wasn't an accident, but murder by a purposeful killing slash to the throat. Thornstar came to warn us, for the rogue group were trying to steal kits."

Angry yowling, as well as upset mumbling erupted from the clan. To attack a clan was one thing, but to attempt to steal kits was unheard of, even from within the Clans. "We must keep an eye out for any rogue cats or strange scents. Report immediately to me or Talonshadow." As he nodded his head to dismiss them, Gorsestar added,"Make sure the others are aware."


	4. Chapter 3

"Come and get me!" A white tabby cat shouted over her shoulder, breezing past an oddly familiar dark tabby. The wind rippled around her, parting her fur to reveal lean, strong muscles pushing her forwards. He let out a laugh, taking off after the she-cat. No matter how hard he pushed himself, there was no catching up to her. Larkpaw took off after the two cats, easily advancing on the tom. Strangely, he made no reaction to her outpacing him.

"Slow down!" He panted, slowing down to a halt. His sides heaved, taking in their surroundings. They had passed clan boundaries, now in uncharted territory. Strange land stretched around them, outcrops of rocks and pine trees filled the landscape. The apprentice stood right in front of the she-cat, but the other white tabby darted right through her. _Am I in StarClan? Who are these cats?_

Her gaze shifted to the tom, standing nose to nose with him. There was something familiar, on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't place it. His eyes were bright with joy, pure happiness, such of a degree that she had never seen before.

"Too fast for you?" She had turned back to meet up with the dark tabby. He turned to reply, but another voice interrupted.

"This is not your place, not yet." The voice said as cat padding out of the shadows. She could see the brush through him, and Larkpaw froze as she stared through the ghostly figure.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded, meeting the cat eye to eye. Despite his transparency, she could see that it was a black and white tom.

"Little one, do not be afraid," He murmured, touching his nose to hers.

A cold chill spread throughout Larkpaw as their noses touched,"Am I dead?" She murmured, eyes wide. She hadn't remembered being sick or attacked, just that after the fishing expedition she went to sleep.

He laughed, which scared the apprentice even more,"No, you are not. StarClan is showing you something too early in my opinion, but do not forget this dream, young one. It will have importance." The strange tom began to disintegrate as Larkpaw struggled to take everything in.

Her ears were flat, fur on end, as she thought of the worst possibilities for this strange dream. _Are they of importance? What do two strangers have to do with me? With IceClan?_

"Do not worry," The raspy voice murmured in her ear,"While your future may not be easy, you have nothing to fear but yourself." With those final words, the starry cat disappeared, leaving Larkpaw alone in the darkness of her dream.

Fear consumed Larkpaw as she considered his words. "What am I going to have to do?" She whispered to herself, her voice high and strained in terror for the future. The pale tabby apprentice begun to pace in the dream, unsure if she could or even wanted to wake up at this moment. Her mind whirled at the prospect of what she'd have to do.

A shrill and panicked screech awoke Larkpaw with a start. The hillside had disappeared, along with any trace of the black and white tom or the other cats. She jumped to her paws, all concern for what the strange cat had said was evaporated. The apprentice scrambled out of the den, alert for any sort of threat.

Several other cats had awoken at the screech, emerging from their dens. Redpaw emerged from the medicine cat den, quickly making her away towards the nursery. The other warriors that had awaken crowded in front of the nursery, mutterings of alert and panic arose quietly.

Larkpawś jaw slid open to scent her surroundings. An odd, faintly familiar scent was leading a trail out of camp and farther into the forest. There was another scent, much more stronger, was of blood. She followed it to the entrance of camp, scared of what she might find.

A still, almost lifeless figure was sprawled out at the entrance of the bracken tumble. Larkpaw's heart sank when she realized, that through the blood, laid Lightfeather. "Help! Willowcreek! Redpaw!" She yowled, frantically licking a terrible gash over her shoulder. Her breathing was extremely shallow, eyes shut tight.

"Hold on Lightfeather…" She murmured,"Drizzlepaw needs you." The apprentice gently licked the wounded warrior, unsure if she'd survive. The attacker had sliced her from her shoulder down to her belly, and did a fair share to mutilate Lightfeather's face.

"Larkpaw!" Redpaw had run towards her after hearing her yowl, Darkpaw by her side. Both apprentice's eyes widened at the sight of Lightfeather,"Darkpaw, get Willowcreek and make sure Gorsestar is awake." The apprentice paused, likely about to say something smart, but turned and darted off out of the tunnel.

She began examining Lightfeahter carefully, "Who, or what, did this?" Redpaw sniffed the shoulder wound,"There was no mercy… Only to kill."

"Will she live?" Larkpaw whispered, uncertain if she wanted to hear the answer.

Redpaw thought for a moment as she began to lick the wound,"I do not know. After what happened yesterday, she knows Drizzlepaw will need her more than ever. All we can hope is that the wound doesn't get infected…"

Larkpaw nodded, resting her head on the ground next to Lightfeather. Willowcreek emerged from the camp, mouth crammed with leaves and one paw wrapped in cobwebs. "Larkpaw, you may go." The medicine cat murmured in her ear,"Talonshadow needs your help."

The apprentice nodded and quietly got to her paws. She padded towards camp with one last glance over her shoulder, desperately hoping that Lightfeather would be okay. Warriors were rushing to comfort their queens and mates, Larkpaw became aware that something else had happened. She lifted her head, seeing her brother run towards her. Gorsestar was behind him, but dispersed to talk to Talonshadow.

"What happened?" She asked when Darkpaw stopped next to her.

"Some rogues came in and stole Flightsong's kits." He meowed somberly,"Lightfeather must have been guarding and whoever wanted them mauled her…"

"This is terrible… Lightfeather didn't deserve this, whatever fox-hearted coward did this is going to get his eyes scratched out and be left for the crows." Larkpaw growled, whisking her tail.

"Calm down Larkpaw," Hawkfire had been conversing with Gorsestar and Talonshadow,"it'll be me and you searching down river, Darkpaw, you go back to sleep." Darkpaw opened his mouth to protest, but he decided against it and padded away to the apprentice den.

Hawkfire lead the way out of camp, bounding out of the tunnel quickly. Larkpaw followed, her stomach clenching when they passed by Lightfeather and the medicine cats.

They had carefully tracked the strange scent to Deer River, where the scent split off into two separate groups,"We mustn't waste time. We will split up, you head towards the Twolegplace, and I'll check near the FireClan border."

"Alright." Larkpaw nodded to her mentor, taking off downstream.

She followed the scent closely, not even taking notice to her surroundings. The apprentice froze when the scent increased, now mingled in with several others. She was still in IceClan territory, but the Twolegplace was in sight. Rarely did a kittypet cross over the border, although loners and rogues weren't uncommon.

Her hackles rose as she heard murmurs coming from the shadows. "She could be of use…" One of them hissed from above, likely lurking in the tree tops.

"She could… And she will." Came a harsh whisper from the treetops. Three rogues leaped down from the surrounding trees, four more emerged from the shadows. Larkpaw gasped when she saw that two of the cats held two kits, from what she could tell, were Flightsongs' kits.  
"Come with us." A sandy tom growled, flicking his tail. The group of cats gathered around the IceClan apprentice, their eyes narrowed.  
"No." Larkpaw lifted her head,"I will not." She crouched, ready to spring at whoever moved. The only cat who moved was the sandy tom, who turned quickly.

"You will learn fast," Before the apprentice could react, he launched himself at her, clawing her right flank,"To not disobey."

She stumbled forward, but caught herself. Blood trickled down from the claw marks that stretched from her right shoulder to hind leg. "Now we go." He growled, pushing himself through the tight circle of cats. The group ushered her forwards towards the Twolegplace.

Larkpaw limped along, confusion and worry weighed her down. After the peculiar StarClan dream and Flightsong's kits being taken, she was exhausted. _What do they want? Why did they take the kits and me?_

"Whisper, make sure she doesn't fall behind." The leader growled to the smaller ginger and white tom next to him. He nodded, falling into step with Larkpaw.

"I can't run away, so why do you have to lurk besides me?" She growled, eyes narrowed as she glanced at her.

"Dusty said to make sure you keep up, so I am." Whisper kept his amber gaze on the path ahead.  
Larkpaw let out a quiet snort, ears flat against her head. She said nothing to him throughout the rest of the walk to what would be a prison, her thoughts only went to one thing, Darkpaw. He'd be alone now, and alone he would struggle greatly to become the phenomenal warrior she knew he could be.  
They hadn't been walking too long before they squeezed through a hole in one of the Twoleg fences. Whisper let her go in first, likely to make sure she didn't turn and run.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: So I am uploading/editing this for a close friend so I own none of this personally, I wish I did though! But anyways enjoy!

* * *

A large, abandoned Twoleg den rested in an overgrown yard. While there was a roof, it was flawed heavily with holes and planks of wood missing. The walls were cracked, the porch roof was in shambles. All the windows were sealed with wood planks and the cats used a rat-chewed hole at the bottom of the door. Whispers echoed throughout the garden, although she saw no cat.

The burly sand-ginger tom raised his tail for the patrol to stop,"Jay, Ember, take the kits to the nursery." Two cats broke off from the group, taking the mewling kits to a run-down shed.

The tom weaved his way through the undergrowth and slipped into the building. Several moments later, he appeared on a opening high up on the house. "Cats of the Alley! Our time has come! We are to be an official Clan, with our new clanmates. Bring forth all the new members!"

Protesting growls came from the entrance of the Twoleg den as several other cats emerged. One of the rogues, a huge ginger tom, held a young apprentice by the scruff. Two warriors were shoved next to Larkpaw.

"Not a very impressive bunch," Whisper muttered to himself, although he wasn't the only cat thinking that. They had kidnapped two scrawny apprentices and a couple of ragtag warriors, none of the cats were impressive, frankly.

Surprise flashed through her as she noticed that the other warriors were Ripplestreak and Breezebeck, but she wasn't sure who the apprentice was. "Today, I make us a clan! We shall be known as SoulClan, the fearless and stealthy!" He paused for a moment, gazing down at the small band of cats. "We are joined by these four Clan cats, that will teach us their ways. I welcome Breezebeck and Ripplestreak as our first official warriors." No cat made a congratulatory sound as the leader paused,"I welcome Larkpaw and Eaglepaw as apprentices under the newly formed SoulClan..." Larkpaw begun to drift off as Birchstar rambled on. Exhausted by the all of the drama and rogue attack, her eyelids were heavy and began to drup.

She found herself leaning against a warm mass. The apprentice jerked awake, finding that the sandy tom was still talking. Larkpaw shifted her weight, sitting up again. She felt flush with embarrassment when she had realized that she had been leaning against Whisper.

The two cats met eyes for a brief moment before she forced her gaze away, shifting it to the leader. "-declare myself leader of SoulClan! I will travel to the Crystal Caves to request my nine lives tonight. From now on, I shall be known as Birchstar!" He paused for a moment, gazing down with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Last, but not certainly not least, I name Whisper as my deputy, with the new name of Whisperheart."

And with that, the cats crowded around Whisperheart as Birchstar leaped down from the roof and disappeared quickly. He took control immediately,"I will learn what I can from our new members, but until then, Jayfoot take Thundersmoke and Flaretail hunting. Keep an eye out for boundaries. The rest of you, gather around. One of these cats will tell us about how Clans work." He flicked his tail and the cats followed his command. Three cats slipped out of the yard, and the rest gathered around the four Clan cats.

"Someone speak." Whisperheart growled, remaining fixated in his position next to Larkpaw. She couldn't bring herself to move, she felt completely alone and scared, these strange cats terrified her. Larkpaw was uncertain of their intentions with her and the other Clan cats. She remained reserved, trying to become invisible by shrinking back, but was stopped by Whisperheart quietly resting his tail over hers, as if trying to reassure her.

Breezebeck, obviously arrogant and proud to be the elder warrior, began to eagerly describe Clanlife. Larkpaw glanced at Eaglepaw, the terrified apprentice that had crouched next to Ripplestreak. His eyes were wide, it was apparent that he was very scared. Ripplestreak had a calm and collected desposition, with his head held high, his body relaxed. His tail was curled around Eaglepaw perhaps as a sign that the apprentice wasn't alone and would be protected.

Occasionally, Ripplestreak made a comment on what Breezebeck said, but neither apprentice said anything. It was mainly Whisperheart who questioned the cats, the others listened in silence. The three cats that had gone hunting returned, their jaws stuffed with prey. None of the Clan cats were given any prey, so they watched in annoyance and starvation as all other cats ate.

"It's getting late." Birchstar growled, leaping down from an overhanging tree. "We will start tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll appoint mentors. Cloudwhisker, you'll take the first shift guarding our new members. Tinyshell, you'll take over at moon-high." Night had approached rather quickly as the self-appointed leader dismissed the cats.

He began to trot away towards the Twoleg nest, but stopped for a moment to meow calmly,"If any of you leave, I will lead an attack on your clans and slaughter every cat. No mercy." Larkpaw glared at him, they eyes meeting for a brief moment. He narrowed his eyes for a heartbeat, his yellow eyes a violent pool, slit by his iris, as he briefly examined her before slipping into the Twoleg den.

"Follow me," Whisperheart meowed as the former rogues followed Birchstar,"You will stay in the nursery until further notice." They pushed through the undergrowth until they got to the small shed where Flightsongs' kits were being held. The new deputy left them at the entrance, disappearing in the direction of the nest.

"In, now." A gray and white tom, whom Larkpaw assumed was Cloudwhisker, hissed. Larkpaw followed Breezebeck in the shed, with Eaglepaw close behind her.

Breezebeck went over to the back right corner of the shed, where some grass had seeped through the floorboard. Ripplestreak shot a sympathetic glance at Larkpaw and Eaglepaw before following his clanmate.

Larkpaw glanced around the shed, catching a glimpse of a tortoiseshell fur in the shadows of a small and strange hole in the wall. It was surrounded by four walls, leaving an entrance. The tortoiseshell lifted her head as the apprentices approached her,"You must be the former clan cats." She murmured, glancing over the two smaller cats. "One of you must belong to the clan where these two kits came from."

"I am," Larkpaw stepped forwards, her ears angled back.

The she-cat nodded,"Ah, I see. I am Leafsky." She glanced down to the three kits curled up around her belly,"May I ask what their names are?"

"The tom's name is Foxkit, the she-kit is Snowkit." The apprentice murmured. Foxkit was much larger than Snowkit, his fur a dark gray compared to Snowkits fuzzy white pelt and ginger patches.

"This is Firekit," She murmured, nosing the other white bundle of fur. His ears and tail tip were a pale orange, as well as his paws. "Birchstar killed his brother because he was born small and sickly. I hadn't even named him." Leafsky's voice was tight with grief.

Larkpaw glanced at the tortoiseshell, her gaze soft,"I can see the kits are in good paws. I am Larkpaw, and this is Eaglepaw." She flicked her tail to the black tabby tom.

"Well, Larkpaw, Eaglepaw, you're welcome to what's left in the cabinet. There's some room and rabbit leftovers if you'd like." Leafsky offered.

"Thank you," She took a couple of steps through the entrance, surprised to find that it opened up to a tunnel of sorts. Larkpaw pressed herself against the end of the tunnel so that Eaglepaw could squeeze in next to her.

The smaller apprentice had no struggle in fitting into the cabinet. He curled up close to Larkpaw, eyes shut tight. While her stomach rumbled in hunger, sleep overtook her quickly.


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: So I am uploading/editing this for a close friend so I own none of this personally, I wish I did though! But anyways enjoy!

* * *

"I name you Darkfrost, IceClan shall honor you for your courage and skill." Gorsestar

yowled, touching noses with the newly named warrior.

"If only Larkpaw was here for this," Darkfrost hissed quietly in the leaders ear. Gorsestar visibly flinched as he pulled away, but made no comment. He silently flicked his tail in dismissal, leaping back up into his tree.

Darkfrost leapt down from the chunk of rock,"It's like she never existed." He growled, trotting over to Redpaw.

"I know you miss her, but she has to be alive. I've yet to seen her in StarClan," the medicine cat reminded Darkfrost,"whoever took Snowkit, Foxkit, Yellowpaw, and Echostream probably took Larkpaw too."

Hawkfire had approached the two cats and slid into the conversation,"I know, that's what every cat says, but it's likely what happened."

Darkfrost just growled,"I'm going hunting." He turned and pushed past the two she-cats, ears flat against his head.

"Go with him…" Hawkfire muttered in Redpaws ear as she gazed after the tom,"He needs a friend."

The medicine cat apprentice nodded and took off after Darkfrost,"Wait up!" She called, almost running into the tom when he stopped abruptly.

"We both know you're not going hunting." Redpaw murmured softly, gently nudging his shoulder,"We can search together." Several cats had disappeared and some had been stolen in the middle of the night. IceClan had lost two more cats a half moon later after Larkpaw had disappeared and the other Clans had been raided as well. Darkfrost would sneak out of camp and wander around the Twolegplace and the territory outside of Clan territory in search of his sister.

Darkfrost nodded and the two cats began to run in direction of the Twolegplace. The two IceClan cats were still within their borders, but they both skidded to a halt, their eyes wide. A large badger had emerged from the brush, claws extended and jaws snapping viciously.

"Redpaw run!" The dark tabby warrior hissed, puffing out his fur. His claws unsheathed, bunched up his shoulders to prepare to launch himself at the giant creature.

"You can't take on a badger alone!" She yowled, throwing herself at the badger's hind legs. Redpaw nipped at it's legs, speeding away before it could strike.

Surprise at Redpaw's furiosity flashed in his eyes, but Darkfrost made no protest, instead leaped onto the badgers back. He dug his claws into its back and clamped down on its neck. It roared furiously, shaking off Darkfrost with ease. The warrior was tossed several fox-lengths away, his body landed with a soft thud against the earth. His breathing was shallow for a few moments before he got to his paws, off balance.

"No!" Darkfrost stood, helpless, as the badger now loomed over a hissing Redpaw. There was no where else for her to go, she was cornered in front of a large boulder.

Redpaw met the beast eye to eye, fear keeping her immobile. Everything went silent as her world went black for a brief moment. When her eyes opened, she was much taller. Her body felt weird, clumsy even. She couldn't speak or control her limbs, but only watched as a paw rose, intent to lash out at what she recognized as her body.

"Get away!" A furious howl erupted out of nowhere. Redpaw's head turned to see what the commotion was, and surprise filled her heavy limbs as she realized that a large white and brown tabby was charging towards the badger.

The cat barreled into the predator's flank, snapping Redpaw out of her trance. Her eyes jerked opened, revealing the tom fighting the badger mercilessly. She watched him fight breathlessly is he pushed his hind legs off the ground, hard, sinking his teeth in the badgers throat. It let out a strangled growl as it sank to the forest floor.

"Thank you!" She meowed to the tom, but he was already running off into the Twolegplace. Redpaw shook herself, limbs sore. Her gaze fell upon a dark tabby mass lying at the base of a tree, "Darkfrost! No!" The medicine cat limped over to the warrior. His flanks lifted rhythmically, showing that he was okay, at least as far as Redpaw could tell.

The apprentice glanced around helplessly, she couldn't leave Darkfrost, but he had to get help. "I can't leave you." She murmured to herself as she examined the clearing for anything she could use to help.

The sun had gone down by the time Darkfrost awoke. Redpaw was curled up next to

him, head tilted to the dusk sky, her eyes glazed, distant in thought. She had repaired him the best she could, with cobwebs and several other herbs she had been able to find.

"I can make it back to camp." Darkfrost declared, cautiously getting to his paws.

"Careful, you bruised some ribs." Redpaw meowed, shaking her head. Whatever happened with the badger, it wasn't the first time, or likely the last.

Darkfrost shrugged and limped back to camp, the medicine cat apprentice close by his weaker side in case he stumbled.

As the two cats padded silently back to camp, Redpaw's mind was racing. I don't know what's wrong with me… But… I won't be alone. She glanced at Darkfrost for a heartbeat, before shifting her gaze back to her paws.


End file.
